Lust Sick
by WrenClayton
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins may be defeated, but Dean's been feeling a little funny ever since his grapple with Lust. It becomes more than he can bear, and, well, Sam's just one bed over... Warnings: dub-con of the sex-or-die variety, and a bit of the one-guy's-asleep variety. Spoilers through Season 3 Episode 1.


Dean groaned restlessly and rolled over in the cheap hotel bed. This brought the other bed into his view, and with it Sam, sprawled out with the sheets only half covering his bare chest, mouth slightly open and snoring quietly, hair all over his face and lips looking so damn bitable he could just -

Dean rolled back onto his other side so fast he got the sheets tangled around himself. He cursed and tried to untangle them quietly.

Something must have gone wrong. It hadn't exactly been a normal day - fighting the seven deadly sins, getting saved by a demon of all things, freaking magical demon-killing knife, what was up with that? - but even though the sins were gone and the job was wrapped up, it seemed that the trouble wasn't over yet. Dean rolled over on his back and glared angrily up at the stained ceiling, trying to ignore the stubborn tent he was making in the sheets. His damn erection had hardly been absent for more than an hour at a time since his grapple with Lust. (Yeah, he _wished _that was a metaphor.) Every time he closed his eyes he could still remember how irresistible she had felt, golden hair and smooth skin and slim, fit body pressing up against him, and when her hungry mouth found his lips and her tongue slipped past them, fuck, he almost came.

It had felt like the hardest thing in the world to pull himself away from her long enough to exorcise the demon, but he'd done it. Black smoke had spilled out of the girl's body and sunk, burning, back to the pits of hell. Which means the demon's effect should be gone, right? The overwhelming urge to grab someone and touch them and bite them and rub them until they came, screaming, all over him should be gone, right?

… Right, erection?

Dean grunted in frustration and cast another ill-advised glance at Sam. Fuck. Those lips. Dean licked his own and a thin, anxious sound escaped him. He couldn't stand this. There was an ache in the pit of his stomach like he hadn't eaten in weeks, and Sam looked like a goddamn feast. God, he even smelled good. Dean shouldn't be able to smell him from another bed over, but he could, and it was warm and familiar and and cozy and fucking delicious and _Sam._

Dean didn't remember getting out of his bed, but it must have happened because he found himself kneeling next to Sam's. Watching the slight rise and fall of his brother's chest as he slept. The urge to touch him was pounding in the back of Dean's mind, some voice in his head screaming that this unbearable burning ache in his stomach would go away if only he could run his hands down that amazing body…

The room felt hotter than it had any right to be. Dean rubbed a hand across his face tensely, unable to take his eyes off the portion of Sam's body that was exposed above the sheets. How was he sleeping under those when the room was so hot? God, that ache in his stomach. The effort required to _not _touch Sam was starting to hurt. Dean bit his lip and carefully crawled onto the bed, lying down above the sheets next to Sam and pressing gently up against him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Sam's neck and let out a sigh. So much better already. Without thinking, he ran his hand over Sam's legs, feeling the firm muscles under the scratchy hotel sheets. His cock twitched against Sam's hip, and he let out a soft groan. Then he was pulling the sheets down, throwing them off Sam's body so his bare stomach and his fit legs were exposed. And his boxers, what were those doing there? Dean panted into Sam's neck, sliding his hand down his brother's stomach and under the elastic of his underwear. Sam made a soft noise of confusion but didn't wake up, limp and unresisting under Dean's touch. He stirred slightly when Dean's hand started kneading his cock into firmness, letting out a soft moan that made Dean bite his tongue. He pulled back to watch the confused pleasure on his brother's face as he continued to stroke him under the boxers. Even in the dark he could see Sam's cheeks flushing, lips glistening as he panted, hair still all over his face.

Sam was hard in his hand. Dean pulled his fingers up the shaft and rubbed his thumb against the slick drop of pre-come on the head. Sam moaned and squirmed and finally blinked into wakefulness. He panted in confusion for a moment as Dean's hand slid back down before finding words.

"Dean? What… what are you… "

Before Sam could get out any more, Dean silenced him with a desperate kiss. Sam tasted like beer and greasy diner food and Dean had never tasted anything better in his life. He groaned into Sam's mouth and gave his cock another stroke, drawing a responding moan from his brother. He pulled himself closer to Sam and kissed him deeper, still jerking him off under his boxers, when Sam's hands found his shoulders and pushed him firmly away.

"Dean, wait, calm down for a moment," he panted. He looked Dean over, taking in the glazed eyes and flushed face and boxers so taunt they looked about to rip. " … Okay, clearly this is some sort of spell," Sam began. "We need to go over possibilities, we need to… need to… " Sam grabbed the hand that Dean still had down his boxers. "Dean, can you stop doing that for a moment?"

Dean shook his head emphatically. "No."

"Well, _try_, Dean. You're clearly in no state to figure this out yourself, so that means I have to do it." Sam grunted as Dean's hand moved and he pulled it out of his boxers. "And I can't do that with you… being all grabby."

Dean groaned in frustration and pressed his face into Sam's neck, whispering against it between licks and bites, grinding his hips against Sam's legs. "Can't, Sam, I swear, I can't even stop. Do you know what you look like when you're asleep? You're goddamn tantalizing. You couldn't be more inviting if you had 'fuck me' written on your chest in goddamn chocolate syrup."

"Dean… seriously… "

"I'm being serious!" Dean tried to twist his hand out of Sam's grip, desperate to get it back under the boxers. "Sammy, please, I need to, it hurts not to… "

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and gave the ceiling his best bitchface while Dean moaned into his neck and and ground against his hip. "Okay. Fine. Do what you have to do. But help me work this out."

"Yeah. Sure. Okay." As soon as Sam let go of his hand, he shoved it under his brother's boxers and wrapped it around that hot, thick, hard cock. Dean groaned and shuddered and bit Sam's earlobe.

"Okay," Sam panted, still staring at the ceiling and clearly trying hard to focus as Dean's hand pumped in his boxers. "What sorts of things could create this kind of… uh… effect?"

Sam was probably talking about something important, but Dean couldn't focus on it because his tongue was on Sam's neck and he could feel his brother's pulse racing as he continued to stroke him.

"Is it some kind of love spell?" Sam panted. Dean's hand slid over the head of his cock and he groaned, head rolling back against the pillow. "But you're not acting sappy, just horny. More like a lust spell than a - " Sam grunted and ran a hand over his face. "Fuck. The sins. Of course." He tangled his fingers in Dean's hair long enough to pull his brother's face away from his neck. "Dean! Sins, right?"

Dean panted, licked his lips, and managed to clear his head long enough to process what Sam was saying. "What about the sins?"

"They're - nnnf… " Sam closed his eyes for a moment as Dean's hand squeezed. " … They're probably the reason you're all… like this."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. It's been like this since Lust."

"You… you couldn't have mentioned that?"

_Not enough contact with Sam. Need to get closer to Sam. _ Dean pulled away from Sam's grip in his hair and pressed his face into his brother's chest. "Little distracted here, Sammy. Not at the top of my game. Holy fuck you smell good."

" … Right." Sam wound his hands into Dean's hair again but didn't pull him away, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "But if it was, mmh... if it was the sins who did this to you, why are you still... like this? We killed the sins, the effect should be gone."

"Dunno," Dean grunted, kissing and biting his way down Sam's chest, watching the way his brother's stomach tensed every time his teeth touched skin. He shifted his body down the bed, letting go of Sam's cock for one painful moment to yank his boxers down.

"If... if this is some sort of permanent curse, we are screwed."

Dean gave a snort of laughter into Sam's stomach. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hilarious, Dean. Any time you feel like contributing something useful, that would be - _whoa, Dean, hold up!_"

Dean's lips were inches from the slick head of Sam's cock when the hand in his hair tightened and pulled him back.

"Saaaaaaam," Dean groaned. "_Please_."

"Okay Dean, the jerking off is one thing, but - "

"SamIfuckingneedit." Dean whined, his hand still wrapped around Sam's cock. "It's not enough, this isn't enough, I need more, god I can't stand it."

His hand squeezed. Sam closed his eyes and licked his lips with a muffled groan and Dean's heart almost stopped. "Can't you just… "

"No, Sammy. Can't just. Need this."

Sam let out a tense hiss through his teeth and let go of Dean's hair. " … Fine. You owe me for this."

Sam's words didn't even register. Dean pressed his mouth against the shaft of Sam's erection with a moan before drawing his tongue up it slowly. Sam's whole body fucking _shuddered _and Dean's cock twitched again.

"So… sins," Sam panted. "That's… that's… ah… that's why you're… you're like this."

Dean swirled his tongue over the head of Sam's cock and Sam's hands fisted in the bedsheets.

"B-but we killed them so how do we… how do we make it stop?" Sam ran a hand through his hair and groaned as Dean's mouth slid over his cock. "Oh god, Dean… "

Dean took his mouth off of Sam's cock long enough to climb between his legs before sliding it back between his lips. His own erection was straining against his boxers, but he couldn't stop touching Sam long enough to take them off. He pushed Sam's cock down his throat until he gagged on it and bucked his hips forward against the mattress.

Sam was still babbling to the ceiling, his hands shaking against the sheets as Dean's mouth slid up his shaft and then slid hot and slick back down it again. "Has to be a long-term curse, sins can't do anything when they're dead, no one can do anything when they're dead, that knife is supposed to kill them permanently and - fuck." Sam clenched his teeth and his hips bucked up into Dean's mouth. "But we didn't fucking kill Lust, we just sent her back to hell. The knife never touched her. Fuck. She's still alive."

Dean slid his mouth off of Sam's cock and glanced up at the dazed, desperate look on his brother's face, mouth parted and panting. He ran his hand up and down Sam's slick erection while his mouth moved down to tongue Sam's balls.

"Could Lust still be affecting you from Hell?" Sam panted. He whined and his cock twitched as Dean's tongue slid over him. "No, th-that can't be right… god… I don't know what could be... causing this… " Sam's words trailed off and he squirmed under Dean's hand and tongue. "Fuck… Dean… " Dean's mouth slid lower and suddenly Sam was yelping and pushing him back and squirming away. "Dean, that is _not _a blowjob anymore!"

"Don't care," Dean growled, grabbing Sam's legs and pulling him close again. "Wanna lick all of you, Sammy. You're gonna love this, you're gonna make more of those pretty noises for me."

"Dean - "

Dean shoved one of Sam's knees up to his chest and dove back between his legs, running his tongue in one wet stroke over Sam's ass. Sam swore breathlessly and tossed his head against the pillow. Dean pressed his hips hard into the mattress with a groan.

"Dean, fuck, can't, _really, _can't think when you're… when you're doing th-that," Sam gasped.

"Don't think, then," Dean panted. "Lie back and enjoy this, Sammy. Gonna feel so good."

If Dean had been able to think straight through the haze of sex, he might have been surprised when Sam complied, letting Dean pull his legs out of the way to tongue his tight hole. Dean continued to stroke his brother's cock as he licked, moaning into Sam's ass. Sam's whole body was tense, shaking every time Dean's hand slipped over the head of his cock, holding his legs out of the way so Dean had full access to that goddamn amazing ass. When he pushed his tongue into that tight little hole, Sam _whimpered, _and that was just the last fucking straw and Dean came with a groan in his boxers, hips thrusting against the bed as he shuddered and gasped. Body still shaking with pleasure, he mouthed his way up to Sam's cock.

"Come for me, Sammy. Wanna feel you come in my mouth."

Dean sucked Sam into his mouth and Sam grabbed his hair and slammed down Dean's throat as he came with a desperate cry, his hips shaking and feet twitching as he pumped his load. When the aftershocks died down he collapsed back against the bed, gasping and sweaty. Dean pulled himself up Sam's body and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his brother's body. Sam returned the kiss for a moment before pushing Dean off gently and getting out of bed.

"So," Sam began, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Uh… I'd say we need to summon Lust and... get her to undo this somehow." He knelt down next to his bag and fished around in it.

Dean lay on the bed, heat dissipating from his body, watching Sam pull out Dad's journal and straighten up, leafing through it. Not wearing a damn thing but the boxers still caught around his ankle. Toned back muscles and strong legs and fucking perfect ass, felt so tight against his tongue…

Dean's cock twitched and he bit his lip on an exasperated groan.

"We'll have to be very careful about how we do this," Sam muttered as he flipped through the journal. "It might take a little more than the usual to keep a sin in place. We'll need to do all our research before we - " Sam let out a frustrated sigh as Dean pressed up against him from behind, wrapping arms around his chest and kissing his neck, cock hard against his ass.

Sam snapped the journal shut and let out a tense breath. "This is gonna be a long night."


End file.
